Users typically enjoy consuming content in various forms including digitally and physically. For example, a user may consume content on a television or read print media, such as newspapers, photographs and magazines. In both cases, sometimes the content the user is consuming is related to other content that may interest the user. Conventional systems may inform the user about the related content and may even present the related content together with the primary content the user is viewing. Particularly, conventional systems attempt to combine use of augmented reality devices with media presented in other forms (e.g., print media) to enhance a user's experience with the media. However, in many cases, the related content presented in the augmented reality device may block portions of the primary content or replace it entirely, which negatively impacts the user experience. For example, conventional systems may detect that the user is reading a newspaper article and may augment the newspaper article (which may be outdated), using augmented reality devices, with more up-to-date content using augmented reality. Such systems, though, fail to intelligently time presentation or select where to present the augmented content and simply replace the outdated article the user is reading with the updated content. This results in the user potentially losing sight of the article the user was interested in and ends up confusing or distracting the user.